


Long engagement

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Marcodore (Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Perhaps...
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott
Series: Marcodore (Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067750





	Long engagement

Our tale begins in Marcus Flint's house, his fiancé Theodore Nott has just completed his final year at Hogwarts.

Theodore sighed. "I never thought that we'd be here like this today."

Marcus asked, "What do you mean?"

Theodore said, "Together as a couple, I mean."

Marcus muttered, "Why?"

Theodore shrugged. "Just silly things really. So many people who I once considered friends called me terrible things just because I was still with you and after I proposed to you, things got worse. Nobody believed that I would choose to be with a guy like you who had left Hogwarts and had his own career. Well, there was just one exception to that."

Marcus frowned. "Theo, I had no idea. You should have said something to me."

Theodore told him, "There was nothing you or anyone else could have possibly done to make things better, but it's fine because at least I had Kyle."

Marcus replied, "I'm your fiancé, it's my job to make things better for you. I thought you'd know that by now. And I am glad that you had one person you could confide in, I truly am."

Theodore stated, "I love you, but trust me when I say that neither you nor anybody else could have made things better for me then. What's done is done, but I am sorry for not telling you though; Marc."

Marcus reassured him, "It's alright, I understand why you didn't tell me."

Theodore vowed, "From here on out, I promise to never hide anything from you again."

Marcus smiled slightly. "Ditto."


End file.
